ciudad del fuego celestial
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Esta será mi propia versión de ciudad del fuego celestial. No le he dado mucha importancia al fuego celestial de Jace en el primer capítulo, pero se lo añadiré más adelante. Aunque también aparecen el resto de los personajes, quiero darle más importancia a Jonathan/sebastian, Clary y Jace, ya que creo que en realidad jonathan los quiere,y haría lo que fuese para tenerlos cerca
1. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_¿Jace? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Clary desconcertada. Los pobres a pesar de no haber corrido demasiada distancia, se sentían exhaustos.

Por ello, nada más llegar al salón del instituto, se dirigieron al sofá de cuero, irrumpiendo la cena familiar.

Maryse había sido la primera en reaccionar, después de ver las caras que los recién llegados traían.

-¿Qué os ha pasado' – preguntó.

Los dos chicos narraron lo sucedido brevemente, y al terminar, permanecieron en silencio.

_ No me hagáis caso- dijo Robert pensativo- pero creo que esos subterráneos…

_ Fueron enviados por Jonathan- concluyó Jace.

Robert lo miró, desilusionado, pues esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

_y seguramente los enviará a por ti de nuevo- le dijo Jace a Clary.- El que me agarró intentaba quitarme de en medio.

_Tenemos que tener cuidado-concluyó la chica.- La verdad es que no me apetece volver sola a casa.

Jace la miró, entendiendo sus intenciones- Maryse, se puede quedar Clary a dormir hoy? Estará más protegida aquí.

Ella asintió.

Poco a poco, los Lightwoods volvieron a la mesa para acabar la cena, y acordaron no seguir hablando de lo ocurrido.

….

En la oscuridad de la noche, un adolescente caminaba en silencio, solitariamente.

Era un muchacho rubio plateado, de alta estatura y de complexión delgada y musculosa. El chico caminaba con gesto pensativo, como perdido en sus pensamientos, pero también se podía percibir, en lo más profundo de su ser, la soledad y tristeza que sentía.

_Se han escapado- pensó, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar. _Era una magnífica oportunidad, pero esos dos idiotas lo han estropeado.

Siguió caminando, pasando al lado de un restaurante, al cual echó una breve ojeada, que se alargó exageradamente, pues en una de las mesas se hallaba un muchacho rubio dorado, casi de su misma estatura.

_Hermano…-pensó. Se acercó al escaparate, y poco a poco comenzó a tensarse al descubrir que en realidad no era él.

Con rabia, se alejó del local y continuó su camino.

Recordó al angelito, la última vez que lo había visto. Su hermana le había clavado una espada celestial, cortando su conexión.

_ ¿Quieres fuego, hermanito?-dijo para sí mismo- Ya te daré fuego. Esta será la última vez que logras escapar de mi lado.

…..

Jocelyn se hallaba en frente de la casa de Luke. Ella había sido la primera persona en conocer el paradero de Jonathan, ya que ¿Qué madre no sentía a su hijo, por muy monstruo que este fuera?

Llamó a la puerta. Luke le abrió, y acto seguido la abrazó, no sin cierta sorpresa.

-Cariño…Jonathan ha vuelto- dijo la mujer.

Luke la miró desconcertado. En un principio ni se inmutó, pero más tarde reaccionó sacudiéndola precipitadamente, mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Sabes dónde está exactamente?¿Clary está bien?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

_No sé ni donde está ni si Clary está bien. Llamó a casa hace poco, y me pidió permiso para quedarse con Jace esta noche.

El hombre suspiró-Entonces eso quiere decir que está bien.

Jocelyn volvió a negar con la cabeza.-No lo creo. Por ahora no ha pasado nada pero creo que Jonathan actuará esta noche, puedo presentirlo. Necesito saber que mi hijo no causará más problemas, Luke…

El hombre asintió, ya que era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrar el modo de salvar tanto a Clary como a Jace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde lluviosa, esas típicas tardes en las que te da pereza salir de tu casa y prefieres sentarte delante de la estufa leyendo un buen libro mientras te ríes de los valientes que se están mojando.

Clary estaba en el sofá leyendo cuando fue interrumpida por su madre, quien le pidió que se dirigiera a su cuarto.

La chica así lo hizo, y observó que su madre se estaba probando vestidos.

_ Hija,¿ qué te parece este?- le preguntó Jocelyn dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija. Lucía un vestido rojo.

Estupefacción, terror. Esas eran las palabras que describían la cara de Clary,al comprobar que, el vestido que llevaba su madre, era muy parecido al que había llevado ella en el Séptimo lugar Sagrado, en la ceremonia de su hermano, cuando este y su novio se habían unido bajo un hechizo.

_¡Te hace parecer gorda!- fue lo único sensato que se le ocurrió decir, ya que no le pareecía del agrado de su madre decirle que su malévolo hijo la había intentado violar para obligarla a ponerse un vestido exactamente igual al que llevaba ahora, que irónicamente era el que Jocelyn solía llevar a las ceremonias de su marido.

_ ¿En serio?- Jocelyn se miró al espejo, y asintió con la cabeza. ¿y este?

La mujer se dirigió al cuarto de baño para probarse un vestido de manga larga, con dibujos de rombos, o eso era lo que parecía

Minutos más tarde salió para pedirle opinión a su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza, y se escabulló de la habitación, gritándole a su madre que iba a ver a Jace.

…..

**Erchomai-decía la nota-voy de camino**

Alec se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto a Maryse y el hermano Zachariah. Su madre no había parado de gimotear en todo el día, y el hermano permanecía más callado de lo normal.

El chico no podía dejar de mirar la nota y el alaque se hayaban a su lado.

_ ¿Estáis seguros de que son de Jonathan?-preguntó.

_Alec…¿De quién serían si no?- preguntó su madre con su típico tono maternal que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba en realidad

_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Lo sabe Isabelle? ¿Y Jace? ¿Clary, quizás?

El hermano silencioso lo miró.

_Alexander, solo tú lo sabes, aparte de tu madre y de mí. Respecto a tu primera pregunta… aún no lo hemos decidido. Tenemos que averiguar cuál será su próxima jugada, y mientras tanto…

_ Ahí entrarías tú- le dijo Maryse.- tienes que vigilar a tu hermano para que no se meta en ningún lío, mientras que a Clary, la vigilará Isabelle.

Alec no salía de su asombro: ¿Vigilarlos?¿Ese era el plan?

Quiso protestar,pero el sonido de la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

Rápidamente, Maryse agarró la hoja y la pluma y las depositó en un cajón, ocultándolas de su hija, quien entró precipitadamente para adviertir a su madre de su partida hacia el cetro comercial.

….

El bar era un lugar frío y solitario. Únicamente habían unas quince personas, entre ellas un grupo de chavales sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugando a las cartas. Uno de ellos era un chico rubio plaeado y muy alto. Tenía los ojos negros, oscuros, penetrantes. Vestía unos jeans negros con una camisrta y una chaqueta de cuero. La ropa parecía ser de una marca cara.

Uno de los chicos lo miró, sonriendo burlonamente:

Es una pena que el chico ángel no nos acompañe esta vez.

Jonathan simplemente sonrió, cruelmente, porque en el fondo le aborrecía la idea de contarles a esas bestias la verdad. Y la verdad era que sentía cariño por Jace, y eso era algo incontable. Su hermano le había acompañado durante unas cuantas semanas, y , a decir verdad, había dejado de sentirse solo. Ahora volvía a estarlo, y no quería permitir que ese sentimiento durara mucho. Además, también estaba Clarissa. Ella le pertenecía. Él le pertenecía. Ambos eran suyos. ¿ Cómo se atrevían a abandonarlo? ¿ Es que acaso no entendían que era imposible escapar de él?

De una cosa sí que estaba seguro:

_ Créeme, vampiro, no será la última vez que lo veas conmigo.

…..

Era una noche tranquila a la vez que frñia, por esta razón la chica se puso la chaqueta de su novio.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano, alrededor de la calles cercanas del instituto. No habñian muchas personas, excepto algunos chicos que estaban saliendo de sus casas para salir de fiesta.

Jace observaba a Clary, sonriendo tontamente, como hacen los enamorados.

-Clary,yo…-de repente se calló.

Ella lo miró, curiosa poe saber la razn por la que dejó de hablar.

Decidió no preguntar, y miró a la msima dirección que él, a un callejón oscuro.

De repente, se oyó un ruído procedente de ese callejón. El chico se acercó, examinando su alrededpr fieramente, como si estuviera cazando.

Entonces ella gritó.

Jace la miró, cuchillo en mano, y vislumbró a un hombre, que agarraba a la chica fuertemente, como c¡si tuviera la intención de dejarla inconsciente.

Junto en el momento en el que se preparaba para atacar, alguien le agarró por detrás, inmovilizándole los brazos.

Apretaron el agarre, haiendo que se quedara sin respiración.

Entonces, en el último segundo,el chico le lanzó un puñetazo a su enemigo y consiguió soltarse, en el proceso, se le cayó una pulsara a la que el chico tenía mucho afecto pero no fue consciente del desgraciado accidente.

Acto seguido se avalanzó hacia el rival de su novia, y lo acuchilló.

Salieron corriendo, lejos del peligro, hacia el instituto.

El hombre lobo supervivienterugió, lleno de rabia. No entendía como dos mocosos había conseguido engañarlo, y, por si fuera poco, habían matado a su compañero.

Estaba seguro de que era su fin, ya que su amo lo mataría al no llevarle "sus trofeos".

En el último momeno, vio la pulsera en el suelo, y recordó que era del chico ángel. Se agachó para recogerlay llevársela a su amo, ya que no pensaba volver con las manos vacias.

….

_¡Amo!-gritó el hombre lobo. Lo observó mientras el chico apartaba los ojos de una mundana rubia de ojos verdes, que vestía un vestido escotado que apenas le tapaba la ropa interior.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en tono enfadado su amo. Estaba claro que no disfrutaba de la interrupción a su ligue. Cuando Justin se acercó, le susurró lo siguiente:

_ Creía que os había dado una orden a ti y a tu estúpido compañero. ¡No quiero que volváis hasta que me los hayáis traído!

_Pero jefe… ese es el problema. Los teníamos, todo iba bien…

_ Se os escaparon,no?

Justin suspiró- El chico me dio un puñetazo haciendo que aflojarael agarre, y tiró a Gabriel un cuchillo serafín, y lo mató.

_Chico listo- comentó Daniel, y acto seguido se rió.

Fue entonces cuando Justin, temeroso de la reacción de Jonathan, le entregó la pulsera.

Jonathan la analizó. Era una pulsera de plata, con un dragón grabado en la parte dlantera. Enla parte trasera había un grabado: "Eres quien decidas ser, que nadie te haga olivarlo!"- Aline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Clary se hayaba en la habitación de Jace. Habían decidido que ella se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de Jace, por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir de lo contrario, aunque esa no había sido nada más que una ridícula excusa para poder permancer juntos una noche.

Ya en pijama, esperó a que Jace volviera de la ó esperando, pero el no aparecía.

Harta de esperar, decidió bajar hasta la sala para saber la razón por la que él no volví no pudo hacerlo, ya que había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, le estaba impidiendo el paso.

_Se…Sebastian?- preguntó la chica sin poder creerse su mala suerte. _¿Qué haces aquí?

Él sonreía, y no dejó de hacerlo ni cuando empesó a hablar:

_Hermanita… Os he hechado de menos. No es esa una buena razón para haceros una visita? Además tengo que reñiros, ya que matásteis a uno de mis guardaespaldas- le agarró un mechón de cabello, y acto seguido lo soltó-y eso no se le hace a un hermano mayor.

_ Tampoco se le clava una ballesta en la espalda a una hermana pequeña- dijo ella contraatacando. –Ni tampoco se interrumpe en su habitación.

_Oh, no estoy en tú habitación. Ni tú tampoco lo estás- dijo burlonamente, sin dejar atrás su sonrisa. _ Nos hayamos en la de nuestro querido hermano.

_No es nuestro hermano. Ni él ni yo somos nada tuyo!- gritó la chica irritada. Sebastian la sacaba de quicio ,aunque ella sabía que con él debía mantener la calma.

Sin embargo, el no cambió de expresión, como ella se esperaba. Si no que seguió sonriendo tal y como lo hacía al principio.

_ ¿Ah,no? El ADN dice lo contrario,hermana. Y en cuanto a Jace..bueno, fue adoptado por papá. Eso lo comvierte en mi hermano. Y en el tuyo también. En realidad- agregó mientras la agarraba por la barbilla- los dos me pertenecéis. Ahora dejémonos de tonterías. Llama a Jace y dile que venga. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

_ Sobre que? –preguntó una voz muy familiar para los dos chicos.

Se voltearon para mirar a Jace, quien se estaba acercando a ellos.

Sebastian lo escaneó desde la punta de los zapatos de cuero negro hasta su espectacular cabello rubio dorado. En todo este proceso no dejó de sonreír. Por último, posó sus ojos en el iris dorado de los de Jace.

_ Hola, hermanito. _lo saludó- te he echado mucho de menos, sabes? Me hacías muy buena compañía. Si te soy sincero, me emociona que me la vuelvas a hacer tan pronto.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Jace atónito. En todas estas semanas no se había permitido el lujo de dormir más que unas cuatro horas, por lo que no se sentía con fuerzas para utilizar su ingenio tan característico en él.

El chico de los ojos negros sonrió más abiertamente, ante el desconcierto que sufrían tanto Jace como Clary. Parece que disfruta con nuestro sufrimiento-pensó Clary para sí. Despacio, Sebastian se dirigió hacia la cama medio abierta de Jace, y se sentó en ella.

_ Interrumpo algo?- preguntó alzando una ceja- lo digo porque parece que teníais planes. – dijo. Al ver la cara de los dos chicos se rió, y continuó hablando.-Sea como sea, quiero ofreceros un trato.

_ Tus tratos no valen nada- dijo Clary histérica.

_Juro por el ángel..- siguió diciendo él sin inmutarse ante la réplica de la chica.

_ Tus juramentos no valen nada-concluyó Jace.

El chico volvió a reírse ante la persistencia de los dos muchachos, pero era obvio que no era una risa alegre, si no más bien agresiva._ ¿En serio que queréis ir por ese camino?- preguntó amenazadoramente. Esta vez ni él ni ella lo volvieron a interrumpir, ya que parecía que habían entendido la situación._ Bien- continuó el chico- os juro por el ángel que dejaré en paz vuestro tan preciado mundo y a sus habitantes, incluyendo a vuestros tan preciados amigos..

_ A cambio de que?- quiso saber la chica.

Él suspiró, al parecer aliviado por la pregunta.

_ A cambio de vuestras vidas. Debéis venir conmigo ,sabiendo que no volveréis aquí. Juntos reinaremos otros mundos, mejores que este. Sería un millón, quizá un billón de vidas, a cambio de dos, las vuestras. Qué me contestáis?

Clary y Jace se miraron atónitos. Lo que les estaba pidiendo era tan increiblemente fácil, pero a la vez tan… duro…

_No- dijo ella , paseándose por la habitación- no puedes estar diciendo la verdad. No te creo…

_ Qué quieres hacer realmente?- le preguntó Jace duramente.

Sebastan los recorrió con la mirada, totalmente sorprendido y disgustado ante esas reacciones.

_Pequeños idiotas…-dijo, ya fuera de control- este mundo no tiene nada de especial para mí. Es más, me encantaría destrozarlo hasta las cenizas, y eso será lo que haré si rechazáis mi trato . Pero tened en cuenta que no dejaré que vosotros os pudráis con él. Venid conmigo y os juro que no volveré a poner un pie en él.

_ Y luego qué? Nos vamos a otra dimensión ? Al infierno ? A jugar a las cartas con Lilith?- dijo Jace. Clary se alegró de ver que el sarcasmo volvía a él.

Al oír esto último, Sebastian se abalanzó sobre Jace, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras lo empujaba hasta la pared que se hayaba detrás de la víctima.

_No vuelvas a nombrar ese nombre. No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo, y menos burlándote de ella, te enteras? Ella nos unió. Gracias a ella nos conocemos…

_ No-dijo Jace intentando liberarse- tú no me conoces. Ni a mi ni a Clary.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca, como queriendo replicar, pero decidió callarse. Por el contrario solo dijo: Os doy dos días para que os decidáis. Ni uno más. Cuando llegue la fecha límite os estaré esperando en la puerta del mismo instituto.

_ Sabes que no iremos contigo. Suelta a Jace y lárgate.- dijo Clary asustada por la reacción del chico.

_ Ah! Pero aún no os he contado todo. Resulta que me he enterado de lo del fuego,

hermano. Aún no notas el efecto, no? Pero desgraciadamente pronto lo notarás, y cuadno lo hagas verás que no es muy agradable. En realidad, te quemará por dentro ,hasta quien te mata y todo. Pero no queremos que eso suceda, no? – lo miró comprensivamente, aunque se notaba claramente que era una mirada falsa. Tan falsa que a Clary le dieron ganas de pegarle puñetazos hasta que lo matara._ Pero no te preocupes, porque yo tengo una solución para ello.

_Cuál?-quiso saber Jace esperanzado.

_ Ah! Puedo ver en tus ojos la esperanza . Así que ya lo sabías,no? Quién te lo contó? El hermano Zachariah,puede ser? Sea como sea que sepas que yo puedo ayudarte. Pero solo si tu haces una cosa por mí. Mejor dicho, si la hacéis. Me apiadaré del mundo y te ayudaré. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que os convenzáis?

Dicho esto echó una última mirada a Clary. Luego a Jace. Por último, desapareció.


	4. Chapter 4: Maia

Capítulo 4: venganza

Los dos chicos se miraron silenciosamente. Ninguno logró reaccionar después de lo ocurrido hacía apenas un minuto.

Jace fue el primero en hacerlo. Se apartó de la pared en la que Sebastian le había inmovilizado y acto seguido se dirigió a su cama, donde intentó sentarse.

Clary lo observó en todo el proceso silenciosamente.

_Él… ha…ha estado aquí realmente?

Jace asintió y ella suspiró: no se lo había imaginado. Ojalá estuviera loca.

_Clary- él la miró preocupado- a partir de ahora hemos de tener más cuidado.

-¿Más cuidado? Jace, estamos en tu habitación ¿Cómo piensas tener más cuidado?

El muchacho apartó la vista, gesto que hacía siempre que alguien que no fuera él tenía razón.

La chica, a pesar de todo, no apartó la vista de él, agradeciéndole en silencio el haber aparecido a tiempo. No le agradaba nada tener que estar a solas con su hermano.

Los dos chicos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, esta vez más tiempo, compartiendo el mismo deseo: acabar con todo.

….

Isabelle se hallaba sola en la cocina, intentando cocer un pavo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sorprendida, fue a abrir.

_ ¿Maia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Socorro-dijo ella. Estaba llorando.

_¿Qué…? –Isabelle no pudo acabar la pregunta. Habían atravesado a Maia, y ella estaba desangrándose. Tenía los ojos blancos, muertos. De repente, se desplomó en el suelo.

_ Esa no era la frase que debías decir- dijo una voz detrás de Isabelle. Ella la reconoció con odio: la voz de Sebastian.

_ ¡Jace!- gritó Isabelle. Lloraba desesperadamente debido el acontecimiento y la duda: ¿Qué debía de haber dicho Maia?

Tocó el cadáver, frío. No podía hacer nada más. Segundos después oyó los pasos de Clary y de Jace, quienes bajaban precipitadamente las escaleras. Al llegar y ver la escena, se pararon y permanecieron callados, hasta que Jace habló:

_¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó casi sin voz.

_Sebastian. Eso ha pasado.-respondió Isabelle bordemente en un susurro.

Los recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada de compasión y dolor. Jace fue el primero en hacer el esfuerzo de acercarse al cadáver, seguido de Clary.

_Hay que llamar a la clave- dijo ésta, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

_¿Piensas que van a hacer algo? ¡Es una subterránea! ... Era. – dijo Jace, corrigiéndose al momento. Nunca pensó que sería tan duro ver el cadáver de un amigo, por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a ver muertos.

Clary, no pudiendo contenerse más, apartó la vista y la dirigió hacia una peculiar pulsera que se hallaba encima de una hoja de papel, las dos tiradas en el suelo.

_Jace… creo que es tuya.

Jace no entendía a lo que se refería, pero dirigió la vista hacia el mismo lugar que Clary.

_ ¿Cómo…?- empezó a decir alucinando. Entonces se calló, al recordar que efectivamente la había perdido en aquella pelea contra los hombres lobos enviados por Sebastian. Estaba seguro de que habría ido a parar en sus manos.

Se agachó y recogió la pulsera. Al levantarla, observó que el folio que se hallaba debajo era en realidad una nota, la cual decía: Hermanito, he aquí tu pulsera y tu amiga. La razón por la que te la devuelvo es porque no me ha servido de mucha ayuda, y por tanto a pagado el precio, como habrás visto. Os queda poco tiempo y cuando sepáis vuestra respuesta, enviádmela personalmente, no quiero mensajeros. Un abrazo para ti y nuestra hermana.

Irritado, agarró la hoja, la agarró y la arrojó contra la chimenea, la cual estaba apagada.

_ Llama a mamá y a Alec- le dijo a Isabelle. Ésta no puso resistencia alguna.

…

_Cómo ha pasado esto?- preguntó Robert. Él y Maryse habían recibido la llamada de socorro de sus hijos, pero no habían imaginado que fuera tan importante.

Isabelle les contó brevemente lo sucedido tan serenamente como pudo. Los demás la habían estado escuchando en silencio. Alec permanecía a su lado, apoyándole tanto como pudo.

Está bien-dijo Maryse.-mañana haremos una reunión en Idris con la clave. A partir de ahora os quiero tener delante en todo momento, por lo que os queda prohibidísimo salir del instituto esta noche, salir de la casa en Idris, ¿está claro? Tampoco quiero que cometáis alguna estupidez, y eso va por ti- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Jace.

El chico se mostró ofendido, pero no dijo nada. Ni él ni ninguno de los presentes, los cuales estaban demasiado aterrados como para contestar.

_ Iros a la cama, yo me ocuparé del cuerpo- dijo Robert, quitándole importancia al asunto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Esperanza**

En una de las habitaciones del instituto de Nueva York se hallaban los muchachos más deprimidos y aterrados de la ciudad. Todos tenían la misma preocupación: Sebastian.

Robert los había mandado a la habitación hacía unas horas, por lo que se dirigieron juntos a la de Jace. Nadie tenía ganas de dormir solo esa noche, después de lo ocurrido.

Jace parecía el menos nervioso de todos- observó Clary- quizá porque era el que menos relación con Maia tenía. Los demás se veían cansados y temerosos, sobre todo Isabelle. Ella había tenido una buena relación con la difunta, y su muerte le había afectado bastante.

Clary, además, estaba preocupada por su novio, ya que se temía lo peor: que él tuviera una idea la cual llevara a sacrificarse para salvar a los demás.

El chico rubio se levantó del sofá de cuero y se dirigió hacia el corredor, seguido por ella. Los demás, por lo que pudo entender ella, también habían supuesto sus intenciones, pero nadie parecía querer hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera Alec, quien la miraba como diciendo:"cuídalo", simplemente.

_¡Jace!- lo llamó. No estaba muy segura de cómo decírselo. Él, sin embargo, pareció leerle la mente.

_No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez.

_¿Entonces?

_ Iré a la corte Seelie, y le preguntaré por Sebastian. Quiero que me conduzca a él. Cuando lo tenga delante, lo mataré.

_Eso..ES HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- gritó ella. No podía entenderlo.- está bien. Iré contigo.

_Clary…

_O voy yo o no vas-dijo la chica seriamente.

Él hizo un ruido de frustración y asintió. Ella agradeció en silencio que no discutiera, ya que en el fondo lo que le preocupaba era él. Si Sebastian estaba en lo cierto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Quería obligar a su hermano a contarle cuál era la cura.

_No te preocupes por el fuego, lo solucionaremos-dijo él. Ella no respondió. Simplemente lo observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía saber en qué estaba pensando?

_Volvamos dentro- dijo, al cabo de un rato. – No me siento segura aquí.

_ Menos te vas a sentir en la corte- comentó él.

Ella no respondió. Solamente se limitó a mirarlo fijamente tratando de adivinar si realmente pretendía hacer lo que había dicho o si le estaba gastando una broma de muy mal gusto.

_ Partimos al amanecer- dijo Jace.

Ella no respondió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Rendición**

Salieron a la madrugada, tal y como habían acordado, sin que nadie sospechara.

La chica creó la runa de transporte, con la cual llegaron a la Corte sin ningún problema. No podía decir que estuviera muy de acuerdo con el plan de su chico, pero tampoco podía discutir con él. Era perder el escaso tiempo que tenían.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la corte, fueron recibidos por dos caballeros hada.

_Esta es una mala señal- le dijo Jace- significa que saben que estamos aquí.

_No me digas-dijo Clary intentando sonar sarcástica. No se le daba tan bien como a él.

Las hadas los miraron con superioridad, por lo que pudo observar Clary. No solo eso, también parecían saber algo que ellos no.

_Jace…

_Sigamos.

Los condujeron al salón donde hallaron a la reina Seelie en su trono de siempre junto a un chaval de cabello rubio plateado. Aunque no podían decir que se habían esperado encontrarse con él allí, tampoco les sorprendió.

_Parecéis sorprendidos de verme-dijo él, cosa que no era del todo cierta.-No sé si por verme aquí o por si esperabais que no me enterara de vuestro plan. ¿Sigues pensando que no te conozco? – le dijo a Jace irónicamente. – Nunca sé si esperarme más o menos de ti, hermano. Hay veces que me sorprendes, pero otras me decepcionas .Suelen ser más estas últimas.

Jace sintió náuseas y odio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarle todos y cada uno de sus órganos a ese hijo de puta.

Sebastian se acercó a ellos.

Antes de que intentéis algo… bueno, he de advertiros que tengo a toda tu familia adoptiva amordazada.

_¿Qué?-exclamaron Jace y Clary a la vez .A continuación se miraron. En otras circunstancias se hubieran reído.

¿Siempre tenéis que acabar o repetir la frase del otro? Es muy molesto. Bueno, como iba diciendo… mis Oscurecidos están en el instituto junto a tu familia. Pero no te preocupes, la zorra y el gay están bien, por ahora.

-Y Maryse y…

Todos están bien, pero no pero mucho tiempo. A mi señal los decapitarán a todos.

_ Y no darás la señal `porque…- comenzó Clary. Estaba claro que aquí había gato encerrado.

_Chica lista. Ya sabéis cuál es el precio por mantenerlos con vida, si es que os importan, claro.

_ No creo que sea algo que debáis pensaros, chicos- interrumpió la reina- sobre todo tratándose de los salvadores.

Sebastian se rió. La reina también. Sin embargo, ninguno les prestó atención. Estaban perdidos.

_ No hay escapatoria-dijo Clary.

_No la hay- coincidió Sebastian.

_ Está bien- ´finalizó Jace.

Sebastian se rió.

Fin: perdón por un final tan cutre: no tengo tiempo apenas de escribir y quería quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. Pronto subiré otro relacionado con la sumisión de Clary y Jace hacia Sebastian, así que paciencia!


End file.
